Deep Hunger For Blood part 3
by Becky
Summary: Goku...Full Moon....do I see a connection here?


"I'm gonna kill you for what you did," Goku hissed, his monstrous muscles pulsing. Luke only smiled, suddenly his eyes turned red, and he lunged at him, taking Goku by surprise. Goku hissed in pain as he felt Luke's fist smash against his stomach. He coughed, spitting up blood. He dodged Luke's next attack, throwing a blast at him, which Luke easily blocked. 

"Damn," Goku muttered, "This is going to be harder than I thought..." 

He flew at Luke, pulling his massive fist back, "I'm going to make you EAT this!" Luke spit out blood as Goku's fist smashed into his face. Goku brought his knee up to Luke's chin, snapping his head back. Luke silently cursed him, Goku kicked him in the neck. Luke gasped for air. Goku backed away, smiling. He was winning. Luke stood up, noticing the line of blood from his mouth. He licked it off, enjoying the taste. He smiled at Goku. 

"Your wife was right," he said softly, "you really are tough." 

"I'm a Saiya-Jin," Goku said smiling, "I'm the Legendary Super Siaya-Jin." 

Luke smiled, "I thought that was Brolly." 

Goku smirked, "You knew him?" 

Luke laughed, "I can easily take you out, Son Gokou. I have a little power up of my own. If that's all you got, you better surrender." 

Goku laughed, "You're bluffing." 

"Oh, am I?" Luke laughed hysterically. Goku only stared, his white eyes showed no emotions. Luke's eyes glowed red again, his fangs extending. His cheek bones pressed against his skin, giving him a boney appearance. His fingers grew longer, becoming clawed. His muscles grew rapidly, and two wings sprouted from his back. Brown fur covered his body, and his ears grew pointed. He had tranformed into a humanoid-bat. (is that even a word?) Goku stared, surprised by his transformation, but not at all impressed. Luke smiled, flying at him. Goku was surprised at his quickness, but dodged his kick. He turned, swinging his fist at Luke. Being this close, how could he block it? Goku screamed in pain as Luke easily blocked his punched, his grip on Goku's fist tightened. Goku could feel his bones in his hand breaking. He screamed in agony. Luke only laughed, enjoying to see the Siaya-Jin in so much pain. Goku's muscles grew bigger as a golden aura surrounded him. Goku was truely taking his power to the limit.His muscles grew even bigger, viens popped out all over his body. His white eyes became bloodshot. He pulled his hand from Luke's grip, punching Luke hard in the face. Luke staggered back, but quickly recovered. He faded behind Goku, elbowing him in the back of the head. Goku gasped and fell over. Luke stepped on his head, rubbing dirt in his face. Goku sneered, and leapped back up, his fist ready. Luke easily dodged his punches and kicks. Suddenly, Luke moved at a speed even Goku couldn't achieve, he punched him constantly. Blood splattered everywhere. He kicked Goku in the ribs, Goku fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Blood flowed from his mouth. Luke laughed, waiting for Goku to arise, only to beat him more. Goku gasped for air. He looked over at Chi Chi, who was still on the ground. "Chi Chi..." 

Suddenly, Chi Chi arose, climbing to her feet slowly. Goku smiled, and before he even knew, he was racing towards his wife. He hugged her tightly, she seemed dazed. He suddenly noticed her eyes, they were cold, dark, not human...He screamed as she bit into his neck, he pushed her away in terror, grasping his bleeding neck. Chi Chi slowly walked towards him, her arms extended. Two long fangs extended from her mouth. She was hungry alright. 

"Chi Chi, it's me, Goku. Don't you recognize me?" He asked, backing away from Chi Chi. She's a vampire now, Goku thought. It was that bastard Luke, it was him! I married her, she was my life, and he took her from me! She doesn't even remember me! 

Goku turned to Luke in pure hatred, and ran at him, screaming. 

"I am going to KILL YOU!" He screamed, forming a ki blast in his hand, "No mercy!" 

Goku threw the ki blast at Luke, which hit. A cloud of smoke and energy enveloped him. Much to Goku's surprise, Luke leapt through the smoke and elbowed Goku, who flew into the ground. Goku climbed to his feet, then quickly flew at Luke. He was going to pay. He flipped in midair, landing behind Luke, and kicked his legs out from under him, causing Luke to fall. Goku continued his assualt. Luke has had enough of losing, he quickly grabbed Goku's leg and flung him into a nearby wall. Goku fell to the ground, gasping for air. Luke flew at him and kicked him ruthlessly in the head. Goku clutched his bleeding head, Luke was too powerful. He struggled to his feet. He looked his opponent straight in the eye. How am I ever going to beat him? he wondered. Suddenly, it hit him. He flinched as the flashback hit him like a wall of brick: 

'Vegeta stood before Goku, his armor burnt and wrecked, his tail wagged. Vegeta smirked, gathering a light of energy in his hands. "I just noticed that someone has removed the moon. It doesn't matter; we have our ways." He threw the light of energy into the sky, it exploded, forming into a artifical moon. Vegeta quickly transformed. "You see Kakarotto, when a Siaya-Jin transforms, their strength increases ten-fold from the light of the full moon, high in the sky..." ' 

Increases ten-fold...Goku suddenly smiled. He looked at the roof of the castle, and shot a blast at it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke yelled, flying at him. The roof disintergrated instantly, revealing the sky. Revealing the full moon. Goku stared at it, he suddenly went into a trance. Luke stopped, staring at him. What was he doing? He suddenly saw the long, brown furry tail wrapped around Goku's waist, it began to wag. His eyes suddenly turned red, and he began to convulse. 

"What...?" Luke was confused. 

Goku opened his mouth and let out a roar, his teeth turned sharp, fur spread all over his body. His ears began to get pointed. He roared again as he grew taller. His nose began to pretrude out, forming a snout. His eyes turned red, he shot into the sky, until he was fully transformed. He stared down at Luke, with dark eyes. 

TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


End file.
